My Pages Fade to White
by Lousy-David
Summary: Zexion is a sophomore with an unsatisfactory life and a very routine and textbook life. He has only one friend and little tolerance for anything else. But maybe this year he'll be forced to change. And maybe his script will fade before his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all another story from me!

*is shot by an angry reader waiting for Hoping for Snow, or my iCarly fic to be updated.*

I know, I know. I'm really bad at this aren't I? I'm gonna try something starting in May. Where I am FORCED to work on a fanfiction monthly. I will rotate through them, I promise. So monthly you'll see a fic updated plus whatever I work on besides that. This story feels like it's gonna be a hot topic in my mind. This first chapter is more like a prologue, Kingdom Hearts' speciality no?

Give it a read. Give it a review. And I'll give you updates. Flames are for Axel, not fanfictions. And I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts:( Can't I at least have Zexion? T_T

The noise he had been dreading for months crept into his ears. His alarm clock.

"Oh," the blunette, Zexion, sighed. "And hell begins yet again."

Rolling sideways the boy reached over and shut the alarm off. It was the first day of school. He had dreaded this day since the last day of the previous year. School was hell for him. Sporting only one friend, and few words for anyone else it simply wasn't his style. His cell phone rang.

"Hullo." He answered in a sullen voice.

"Good morning you little shit!" was the response he was given. Okay so he only had one friend. But she had the personality of fifty easily. "Get your ass down here stat! I'm ready for this!" she barked before promptly hanging up.

Zexion dressed quickly, a simple pair of black skinny jeans, striped grey shirt and converse were all he ever seemed to wear. Grabbing his backpack and fixing his hair he left. A little about his homelife, he hated it even more than school. His father was possibly at one time a respectable man. However these days he is the cliche drunken abusive father. He held a deep hatred for his son, whose birth had several complications which lead to the demise of his wife. He never let Zexion forget this. Sometimes Zexion wondered what kind of woman she was. There were very few pictures of her, but from the ones he had seen she seemed quiet, almost serene, always smiling. But this wasn't the time for those thoughts. He was now standing face to face with his sole friend.

"There you are!" she shouted before pulling him into a bear hug, then slapping him.

"Yeah yeah, here I am." Zexion smirked before pulling away. "Oh Larxene," he said while rubbing his cheek, "You never do change do you?"

It's true though, she had looked the same since she was in kindergarten. Piercing green eyes, shocking blonde hair, with the strands of would-be bangs that instead went backwards. The smile though, that's what was remarkable. Her smile was everything. Cute, innocent, beaming, and at the same time, sadistic, horrifying and mysterious. It was the only thing she took with her everywhere.

"So uhh, you're driving us?" Zexion gulped.

"Oh yeah baby! Got my car all ready for this." Larxene boasted while climbing into a typical teenager car. Not too nice, but not awful. The inside was outfitted with lightning bolts on the seats, steering wheel and seat belts.

"_This_ is what your parents surprised you with?" the blunette held back a chuckle. "I thought you said they had _good_ news for you."

"Oh shut up you!" Larxene giggled. Her face then became rather serious. "Speaking of good news...I have some bad news for you."

Zexion laughed, "Who says things like that?" He peered into her eyes and sensed something actually bad. "Oh shit...What?"

"Well I'm just going to school today for a little bit today. Mainly to pick up all the assignments..." she took a deep breath and finished the rest of the statement as quickly as a lightning strike, "that-I'll-be-missing-because-I'll-be-gone-for-the-next-two-weeks." She flinched afterwards.

Zexion's jaw hung open. Two weeks? Two weeks of school by himself. Having to stay at his _own _ home. "But why?" was all he could manage to get out.

"Well...my dad has this insanely stupid family retreat for work...And he kinda has to go." she said with a frown. "My mom suggested taking you, she loves you, ya know. Both of them do. And they know about your...your uhm...home life."

"Yeah," Zexion said. "I'll be alright...I guess. It's just two weeks, right?"

"Yeah man, then I'll be back and you can come escape at my house all ya need! Maybe we can even be secret best friends!" The blonde laughed playing with her hair and running a stop sign.

"Oh my god really? That sounds like totally a good thing!" the boy said in a very flamboyant fake voice.

"Ya know, you do that really well." Larxene stated point blank, flashing that smile his way.

He had never told her he was gay. She was his best friend, but he was still afraid of the reaction. Of course, Larxene was no fool, she had figured it out long ago. But she left the subject alone. Zexion never seemed to be interested in anyone so why push the issue? They pulled into the school parking lot and walked into the building.

"This might be good for you though. ya know?" She offered, trying to sound hopeful. "Maybe you'll meet a new friend. We're sophomores now! We're not at the bottom of the food chain."

"Yeah maybe." Zexion sighed. "Maybe not."

The made their way through the crowds of new freshmen who seem to stand aimlessly in the middle of the hall to the office. Zexion got his schedule. Larxene picked up two weeks worth of assignments. With the help of her friend they walked back to her car, arms filled with books and papers.

"Well this is my stop!" She announced, throwing her pile of work into the back seat. "Be good, don't drink, you know the deal. And what I said about making a new friend, just remember, if she's prettier than me I will cut her face off and stitch it to my ass."

Zexion just laughed and nodded neatly placing the rest of her assignments on the passenger seat. His attention was drawn into the distance. A burst of red hair was moving stalkingly across the parking lot.

"Ooh, senior boys." Larxene teased as the redhead and two of his friends walked past. " I forgot to give you a talk on protection and proper blowjo-"

"Larxene!" Zexion shouted.

"Technique." she finished then slid an envelope across the hood of her car towards the boy. "Here, from my parents, ya know? Just some money for food or maybe a movie or two while I'm gone. Cash it after school." She walked over to Zexion and gave him another bear hug. "Oh Zex, I'll be back soon do don't kill yourself. At least not before the first week is up."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. Call me." He replied quietly.

"Oh baby you know I'll call you! Your phone sex is the best!" Larxene shouted out of her car as yet another group of students walked by. They all burst out in laughter. Zexion blushed all shades of red and watched his only friend speed off. He turned to look at the school.

"Here goes."

Yayayaya! Okay so I think it's a pretty solid start. I am in FULL Kingdom Hearts mode right now. Playing through the games, reading the mangas, the works. So I am confident that I'll progress through this story. So please don't be pissed that I'm uploading yet another story. Also please review. This is just a soundbite. It gets much darker, what I have planned for poor Zexion. I will ALSO like to know who I should pair him with. I set the mood towards Axel(barely) because I'm not quite sure yet who to choose, so I want your feedback.

David loves you all! :D

P.S. Expect an update this week, possibly even tonight(4/29) The more my boyfriend ignores me(in a good way haha) the more I write.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Got some feedback.(One) about this so far. I know it's too early to really get much but hey. Shoutout time!

NachtSchleier(Who will be referred to as NS in the future) - Larxene...yes. Haha, I didn't wanna really take her outta character. And she's fiery that's for sure. In upcoming chapters you'll see her softer side, only when it comes to dear Zexion. Thanks for being the first review!:)

His shoulders dropped a bit as he headed towards his prison. Zexion knew the whole school routine quite well. Sit in the back, don't make eye contact. Hopefully a familiar face would show up in his gym class. He could just linger next to them and work up as little sweat as he could to avoid the showers. Lunch was easy, he'd just skip it and go to the library. He just hoped it went quickly.

Entering the school, he made his way to his home room. It always seemed like all eyes were on him. He hated it. Zexion simply pushed on past the gaze of his peers to his seat. A single piece of paper laid there with his locker number and combination. Larxene's would be seat was behind him. He sighed. It finally hit him that she wouldn't be there to poke him with her pencil and make a snide joke, or pepper his hair with tiny balls of paper. Just as the teacher began to speak a brunette boy burst through the door.

"S-sorry," he said sincerely. "I'm kinda new here." The teacher nodded and had him take the seat behind Zexion.

Naturally manners were forgotten in school. While the teacher droned on about the new school year the students simply socialized as if he wasn't there at all. Zexion pulled a book from his bag. It wasn't even really a book. When he was very young he had no outlets in life so he took to keeping a diary. It was just a simple leather bound book filled with all of his darkest thoughts. In the back though were excerpts from his favorite stories and poems. He began to read when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Pulled from his thoughts he assumed it was Larxene. His face dropped however at the sight of somone else.

"Hiya, I'm Roxas." The boy said sweeping some hair out of his face. "Who're you?"

"Nobody." Zexion stated point blank while turning around. He went back to his reading.

"That's an odd name!" Roxas laughed leaning forward to read the paper sitting on Zexion's desk. "Zexion, huh? That's cool, maybe we'll be in a few classes together."

"Doubtful." The blunette snapped as the bell rang. He gathered his things and left. He was right though. Most of his classes were advanced so he barely knew any of his classmates, even Larxene couldn't keep up with him.

His first two classes went by pretty easy. He simply collected the textbooks then read his own books. Third period was English, his favorite, not that he would ever look eager about school. The classes were too easy, English was just the least annoying. He sat in the second to last row as the other students slowly filed in and picked seats. Zexion detested them, walking in their little friendship groups, getting all excited when they saw another friend walk through the door. Childish. He saw red, but it wasn't anger. It was hair. That same senior that stalked past him in the parking lot came into the room and picked the seat right behind him.

"Great," Zexion said under his breath. "I really _should_ have sat in the back." The red head flashed him a bright smile. It wasn't a snide, cunning smile either. Just a simple kind one. Zexion opened his book and began to write about his hellish school day so far.

"Hey." A voice came from behind him. Could it be that guy? Not possible. Zexion continued writing.

"Hey!" The voice came again. Zexion picked his head up a bit, then returned to writing, yet again.

"Hey you! Zexion!"

He spun around in his seat, eyes wide, mouth open. It _was _him, that red head.

"Oh, you are alive," the red head said. "That's good, what'cha writing? How's your day? You're a sophomore right? So you're wicked smart, huh?"

Zexion didn't know what game he was playing, but he didn't like it. His eyes narrowed a bit, but he answered every question, in a very simple manner. "Nothing. Shit. Yeah. I suppose."

He needed a distraction. Turning his head towards the windows he peered outside and began to daydream. Of course, just like in the stories, this daydream was broken by a sound. It was the sound of a chair being pushed across the floor.

"Too loud to be a chair." Zexion thought to himself. "Sounds more like a- oh shit. A desk!"

It was far too late for thought process though, the boy sitting behind him was now his neighbor. Zexion frowned as the other boy grinned at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, buddy!" The redhead spoke.

"Yeah, see that's the thing, I don't know you, and I'm not sure if I want to." The blunette growled.

"Axel." The boy said through a smile. "And I think you _do_ wanna know me."

"Okay...Let's say I did want to know you. Then what?" Zexion hoped that going along with the conversation would get this Axel out of his hair.

"Then you'd have another friend, ya know? You only have that one blonde chick, Larzeme, is it?"

"It's Larxene," Zexion spat. And then it hit him. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Well you know," Axel began, "You can keep quiet as much as you want, people will still talk about you. In fact a lot of people think you're a schemer. You've some enemies you know, people who would like to kick your ass and stuff."

Zexion was dumbfounded. "Wait...why?"

"Dunno." Axel shrugged. Just then the kid sitting in front of them turned around.

"Axel, man! Thought I heard you talking." He was a blonde with a...mullet or something like that.

"Hey, Demyx, this is my new friend Zexion. Zexion, this is Demyx, he's a music guru." Axel explained.

Zexion was so confused. Did these kids actually like him? All of his life he had only kept one friend. Now two were sitting by him. He felt a smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Well...back to me getting my ass kicked." Zexion said with a small amount of real enthusiasm, "Why?"

"Oh, I got this." Demyx announced. "You know, that one song, there's the line. _When the silence causes violence we'll just be forsaken_."

"Really?" Zexion droned. "You're a music guru and you don't even know the correct words to that song?" The boy sat up in his seat and quietly began to sing to Axel and Demyx. "_When the violence causes silence, we must be mistake."_

Demyx grinned. "Very good, Zexion."

"Don't worry," Axel interrupted. "He was just testing you, he really is quite musically inclined, by the way, Dem, that had nothing to do with Zexion having enemies."

The blonde shrugged with and turned back around. "Well it was good conversation fodder, you're welcome."

Axel and Zexion spent the remainder of the class locked in small conversation, nothing deep, just light conversations. Larxene was a good topic, apparently she had given some of Axel's friends a good tongue lashing the previous school year. Zexion never knew it was so easy to talk to someone, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. What did it matter though? He even managed to smile a few times. Just as he was getting comfortable though the bell rang for the next class.

"Well," Zexion started, "This was kinda fun actually."

"Oh?" Axel inquired. "That's not like you, from what I hear anyways. But I'm glad you had fun."

He patted Zexion on the shoulder, noticing the height difference. "Hey, you're kinda short."

"Yeah thanks." Zexion scoffed. It was true though, Zexion only stood at 5'4". Axel was easily 6' even. A silence came between the two of them, he decided to break it. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Axel asked. "Why not today, after school, ya know?"

Zexion was sort of shocked. Not only did Axel want to talk to him, he also wanted to hang out with him. "Y-yeah," Zexion stammered. "Maybe."

"Alright, see ya then!" Axel nearly shouted before walking towards the door. He stopped and gave Zexion a wink. The blunette felt a slight burn on his cheeks, he returned the wink with a small wave. And then went onto his next class.

His next two classes were more of a blur. The euphoria slowly turned into paranoia though.

"It's probably a joke." He said to himself. "I've read enough books on betrayal to know it when I see it. The only problem is...I don't know if I see it. This is all so different."

Lunch came around and Zexion walked with more energy than usual to the cafeteria. He was kind of excited to see Axel, though he didn't know why yet. Emerging on the scene it was the typical lunch room set. A madhouse. He scanned the heads of everyone looking for the crimson spark, and there it was. Axel was sitting with a small group of guys and one black haired girl. He decided to do a quick walk by, just to see if he was noticed. And he was.

"Heeey, Zexy!" Axel shouted signaling the boy closer. "Looking for a seat?"

"Not really." Zexion said brightly, that smile was creeping back. "I usually just go to the library."

"Nope!" Axel grinned and patted the seat next to him. "You sit here today."

He didn't know why he listened, but he did, taking the seat he was practically assigned to. Trying to hide his excitement he lowered his head while Axel did that formal introduction.

"That's Xemnas," he pointed to a tall boy with long gray hair. The boy simply nodded.

"Over there we have Marluxia, Laxaeus, and Xigbar." He turned and whispered into Zexion's ear. "Don't make any cyclops or pirate jokes about Xigbar, it's a touchy subject."

Zexion nodded.

"And down there we have our two newbies," Axel pointed to the black haired girl and a familiar boy."Roxas and his friend Xion."

Zexion instantly felt sick. What if Roxas had told them all that he was a jerk this morning? What if he had and this was their plot to get back at him? He forced himself to speak.

"Hullo." He said to the whole group, avoiding eye contact with Roxas.

"Oh hi, Zexion!" Roxas shouted.

"You've met already?" Axel asked. "That's great!"

"Yep," Roxas beamed. "Zexion was the first person to actually talk to me here. Glad we're in lunch together too!" Roxas added a small polite smile and then turned back to Xion.

Was that it? Roxas wasn't mad at him, in fact he almost seemed grateful. The lump in his throat disappeared. And everything was back to normal. Normal for him anyways.

"Hey! My seat!" Zexion turned his head to see Demyx standing there with his multiple trays.

"Shut up, Demyx and give me my food." Xemnas spat.

Demyx complied handing out the lunches and finding a seat down by Roxas and Xion. Everyone began eating, with the exception of Zexion. Axel tapped his shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything? The red head asked. Zexion simply shook his head.

"Ya know," Xigbar said from across the table. "If you eat your greens you'll get taller. Maybe."

Zexion's head dropped even lower.

"Be quiet, Xiggy." Axel chuckled. "I think he's the perfect size."

The blush returned to Zexion's cheeks. He liked hearing these things from Axel. Maybe he could get used to this.

"Perfect size to be in a circus!" Xigbar let out a shrill laugh.

"Zexion," Marluxia coasted into the conversation, his voice was soft, like petals on a flower. "If I may, Xigbar wont leave you alone if you don't fight back."

"Look at him, Mar," Xigbar boasted in a provacative. "He's not gonna say anything."

Zexion cleared his throat. "I see your name matches your face, Xigbar."

The rest of the group was paying attention while trying to keep their own conversations going. Xigbar sat forwad, confused by the odd statement.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Zexion leaned back a bit in his seat. He wasn't sure if he should deliver the punchline, but what the hell? He was trying multiple new things today.

"What I _mean_ is," he started. "Both your name and your face only have one I."

The entire group fell silent. Xigbar's face was a deeper shade of red than Axel's hair. All eyes fell on him. Zexion was waiting for Xigbar to launch across the table and pummel him. But something else happened. Xigbar burst into laughter, followed by the rest of the group.

"Got some bit in ya, eh?" Xigbar said, giving Zexion a thumbs up.

The rest of the group continued to laugh, and Zexion even chuckled a bit. The rest of the students were now looking because of all the noise coming from their table. The bell rang, ceasing the riot. Everyone began to say their goodbyes and see you laters while moving along to their next class.

"So," Axel stopped Zexion. "Hang out later?"

The shorter boy thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I could do that."

"Cool, I can't wait. Just meet me by the parking lot after school." And with that Axel ruffled Zexion's hair and walked away.

"Maybe this is real," Zexion thought fixing his hair. He had agreed to meet Axel after school and actually go somewhere with him. This was so out of his norm. He couldn't wait to tell Larxene. She probably wouldn't even believe him. In any event he continued on to class.

The last 3 classes buzzed by faster than he could ever hope for. Zexion nearly sprinted to his locker after the last bell rang, gathered what he needed and headed to the parking lot. Groups of kids were walking to their cars or waiting for rides. He tried to spot that flame colored hair but he saw nothing. Standing and waiting Zexion soon found himself to be one of the only people left in the parking lot. His heart sunk.

"Figures." He sighed as he started walking across the lot. "Guess I'll just go...home." Zexion cringed at the thought.

Shoulders sunk yet again, he followed that sidewalk down the street. His pace was slow, he didn't want to go home, it was almost worse than school. He pulled his phone out to text Larxene. Regardless of the ending he still had to tell her about his day. As he began texting he heard a car pull up.

"So," A familiar voice said. "I know you're like...a genius and all that. But you fail at the art of waiting."

Zexion smiled wide for the first time as Axel pointed to the passenger seat. The boy climbed in.

"I'm sorry. I just figured you were screwing with me." Zexion giggled.

Axel looked concerned. "Look, I know you don't trust many, but I think you can trust me. I'm not like everyone else. Neither are you. That's what I like about you."

Zexion smiled again as they began driving. He looked down at his phone, he didn't even know what to send to Larxene now. Deleting the whole message he sent a single smiley emoticon and sat back in his seat.

"So where are we going?" He asked Axel.

"Dunno, it's nice out. Wanna go to downtown?" The redhead asked him.

Zexion just nodded happily.

Meanwhile, somewhere else Larxene's phone was vibrating.

"Oho! And the suicide text messages start. Poor boy." She looked down to the text message.

":)"

Her eyes widened. An emoticon? Really? She had never seen him use one before. Well...Not a smiling one anyways. She continued to stare at the message. The obnoxious smile was starting to piss her off. Not because it was happy. Simply because of the assumption she was about to make. She began typing furiously on her phone.

"LOOK HERE ASSHOLE! I'm no dummy, MY Zexy would NEVER use a smiley emoticon. So lemme make a deal with you. Tell me who you are and I WONT kill you for stealing his phone. I'll just kick you ass! xoxo Larxene."

She hit send and smiled happier than that stupid emoticon.

Ding ding ding!

Well there' first school day is over. Luckily after this I wont have to explain school days so much-_- I just find it boring, writing about prison. Quite a bit longer than my prologue. I enjoyed this chapter though. R&R please:) I'll keep my fingers a-typin'!


End file.
